To Say I love You
by Amadalla
Summary: This is the sequel to "Realization"


  
Disclaimer-I do not own the rights to Star Wars whatsoever they belong to George Lucas.  
  
  
  
To Say I Love You  
  
  
By  
  
  
Amadalla  
  
  
  
Tahiri was sitting in her room thinking about, Anakin her best friend in the universe.   
  
Only three days ago he had told her he loved. That He, Anakin Solo, her best friend said   
  
He loved her! She knew that she loved him back, but she didn't want to tell him because   
  
She was afraid her would die or leave her someday like her parents did, and everyone   
  
Else she ever loved. Tahiri, sighed "what am I going to do about all of this?" she thought   
  
She Laid down and closed her eyes, she soon fell asleep, with thoughts of Anakin and his   
  
Love for her.   
  
  
  
  
Anakin however was working on his X-Wing, trying to keep his mind off Tahiri.  
  
He had told her he loved her, and she had not answered him. Of course he told her she   
  
Didn't need to answer, but he was still kind of worried. Not only had she not told him   
  
That she loved him back, but she had avoided him for three days now."Women"  
  
He thought "I'll never be able to understand them. Now I know why my Father told me   
  
Those stories on how not to treat a lady and how to treat them." He smiled no matter  
  
How frustrating women were to understand, He still loved Tahiri. He finally finished   
  
Re-routing the wires in his X-Wing, Now his sensors would work two times better than   
  
They did now. He got up and climbed down the ladder, He started walking to his room,   
  
First he was going to take a shower, then he was going to go to Tahiri's room to see   
  
What the heck was a matter with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tahiri had just woken up when she heard a knock on her door. She got up and   
  
Opened it surprised to see it was Anakin. She gestured for him to come in, when he was   
  
She didn't meet his gaze. She just looked out the window to shy to talk to him or look  
  
At him, after several minutes Anakin spoke up "Tahiri, what's wrong?" She didn't   
  
Say anything. "Tahiri, please talk to me. What did I do to make you not talk to me?"  
  
Tahiri finally spoke up "No, Anakin, you didn't do anything wrong" She said it  
  
so softly he could barely hear it. "Then why wont you look at me?" he asked   
  
She started to get tears into her eyes "Why am I like this? Why don't I look at him?  
  
Why don't I tell him I love him?" she thought with frustration. She started to cry, Anakin  
  
Noticed this and immediately came over to her, and held her in his arms. She just sobbed  
  
In his chest to petrified to look up at him. After a couple of minutes of her crying she   
  
Started to calm down, and Anakin said "Tahiri, look at me. Tahiri, please" She looked up  
  
At him "Tahiri, why wont you tell me what's the matter?" "I-I don't know what's wrong  
  
With me, Anakin" she said "Well maybe I shouldn't be here, because whatever it is it   
  
Seems to be me. I should have never told you I loved you Tahiri I'm sorry" He was   
  
Almost in tears himself, he had let go of her and was walking to the door, but before  
  
He could open it Tahiri cried "No wait, Anakin" He turned around forcing the tears back  
  
"What?" he asked his throat choking up. Tahiri felt his pain and she realized she was the   
  
cause of it. "Don't leave yet. I need to tell you something" She said. "What is it?" he   
  
asked. She walked over to him and looked up into his ice blue eyes and said "I-I   
  
love you, Anakin Solo" She suddenly felt as if a thousand pound weight had been   
  
lifted off her shoulders. Anakin looked at her with happiness in his eyes "You do?"   
  
"Yeah I do" She said with a smile. With no more words he grabbed her and kissed   
  
her. He could feel her need to go slow so he didn't push her, but then after a while  
  
he opened her mouth and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, and massaged the   
  
insides of her mouth. She was startled at first, but then got used to it and wrapped her  
  
Arms around his neck and put her, own tongue in his mouth. He put his arms around her   
  
Waist, and pulled her close. They wrestled each others tongues for a while then broke a   
  
Part both of them out of, breath they smiled at each other and they walked over to her bed   
  
And laid down, Anakin pulled her close and she snuggled into his chest and soon both of   
  
Them were fast asleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N ok I know this probably wasn't all that great! I tried though send me your comments please.  



End file.
